Sky Series 02: The Guarding Sky
by Terisa-Umi
Summary: Summary: Sequal to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Please read and review! Full summary inside
1. Chapter 01 - Prologue, Five Months Later

**The second series is out! Please read and review!**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

**"Talk" – Flames / Attacks**

{Talk} – French

[Talk] – Chinese

_'This'_ – thought

**Chapter 01 – Prologue, Five Months Later**

Molte trained Mukuro and his gang for five long months, teaching them everything his Father taught him but not all. Molte sometimes had to punish them because they were too caught up in training to become stronger, that they do not want to study to increase their knowledge about the world.

Now, with their training in fighting and studying various knowledge of the world, they have changed a lot.

First off, Molte's Cloud / Mist guardian, one of Molte's assistant and leader of the Triste Groupo, Rokudo Mukuro. His favourite word (laugh) is 'Kufufufu~' and he is very protective of Chrome. His weapon is a trident used with his Six Paths of Hell and a gun that has several possessive bullets which Molte gave him when he was deemed ready to use it. His favourite pastime is to spend time with his dear sister, Chrome and his ambition is to protect Molte (secret) and Chrome from danger.

The next person is Molte's Cloud guardian, Lancia. His favourite word is 'be safe' and he is also very protective of Chrome, but not as much as Mukuro. His weapon is the ball of spikes and he can now hide his weapon with his mists. He also wanted to give Molte his boss' ring, but Molte refused as it will be important to Ieyasu in the future so that he will not die in the battle against Byakuran. His favourite pastime is to read books. His ambition is to keep Chrome happy and protect Molte and her with his life!

Third is Molte's Mist guardian, Dokuro Chrome. She is also known as Nagi, but only Mukuro and Molte can call her by that name. Her favourite word is 'Mukuro-sama' and she is very protective of the people she cares. Her weapon is the same as Mukuro, a trident but she uses her own style to fight. Her favourite pastime is to spend it with Mukuro or talk to Kuro about girls' things and her ambition is to protect Molte, Mukuro and Lancia while also making them always smile.

Fourth is one of Mukuro's subordinate, Joshima Ken. His favourite word is 'kakipi' and 'byon' and he is very protective of his food. His weapons are all kinds of animal teeth and he can switch them in a blink of an eye. His favourite pastime is to annoy people (mostly Chikusa) and his ambition it to protect Mukuro and Molte only.

The fifth person is also one of Mukuro's subordinate, Kakimoto Chikusa. His favourite word is 'clean' and he always wants everyone to be clean. His weapon is a pair of yo-yo with spikes mixed with all kinds of poison. His favourite pastime is showering and his ambition is to protect Mukuro and Molte only, the same as Ken.

The last person is the same as Ken and Chikusa, one of Mukuro's subordinate, Gomimi Kuro. She has a split personality. When she wears her eye-patch, she is kind and caring. But when she takes off her eye-patch she becomes as cruel and cold as Mukuro, during this she can only be stopped by Molte and Mukuro (rarely). Her favourite word is 'spear' and when she takes of her eye-patch is 'Fufufufu~'. Her weapon is a spear that Molte taught her how to fight with combined with her Six Path of Hell. Molte will not use the spear as a medium for his illusions anymore. Her favourite pastime is to talk to Chrome about girls' things and her ambition is to protect Molte and the rest that is friends with him with her live!

When all six of them are on missions, they will wear their masks and their suits so that they will not be recognized as Mukuro's gang, but rather the Triste Groupo. But when all of them are at home, they will wear they Kokuyo Middle School uniform which was specially ordered by Mukuro from a high-class clothes shop.

The leader of all of them, Molte also changed his look. He now does not wear glasses anymore but still wears his contact lenses and his ear-phone. He also changed his hair-style to make his hair less spiky and people will not make the connection between him and Vongola Primo. He wears suits every day no matter what and sometimes puts on gloves so that his hands will be clean after missions.


	2. Chapter 02 - Second 'VPG'

**The second chapter is out! Please read and review~**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

**"Talk" – Flames / Attacks**

{Talk} – French

[Talk] – Chinese

_'This'_ – thought

**Chapter 02 – Second 'VPG'**

Today is the first day of the tenth month where Molte is still eight years old. Mukuro and his gang was now packing their bags except for Molte as he has already finished packing his bags and his bags are in his illusion world. After Mukuro and his gang finished packing, Molte will be attacking the Vongola Famiglia's HQ.

Molte was now waiting for them while leaning against the wall.

Then, Giotto appeared in front of him, a serious look in his eyes.

Molte knew that look and immediately bowed. "Giotto-sama…"

"Tsuna, meet us in the warehouse where you trained your guardians and subordinates in. We will be waiting for you."

Molte nods. "Okay Giotto-sama."

Giotto nods as well and disappeared.

Molte stood back up and wrote a note. He left it on the table and disappeared with his mists to the warehouse.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside the warehouse ~**

Mists surround the entrance and Molte appeared. He saw Giotto in HDW mode and was sitting in the middle on a chair with his six guardians all standing beside him.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Molte bowed. "Giotto-sama," and looks at Giotto. "Is it time?"

Giotto nods. "Yes, we have stayed long enough with you and have judged you. It is time for us to leave."

G. steps up. "Do you remember what the three requirements are to be able to become a 'VPG' (Vongola's Personal Guard)?"

"Yes, the first is the person must be related to the current Vongola boss. The second is that the person must be approved willingly by Vongola Primo and his guardians. The third is that the person must have an item that represents that Vongola Primo, his guardians and the previous 'VPG' have accepted the person as the new 'VPG'."

"Correct, but there is actually one more requirement that cannot be known to anyone except the 'VPG' himself. There can only be one 'VPG' in the Vongola Famiglia. As long as the current 'VPG' is not dead, he will still be the 'VPG' even if the boss of the Famiglia changes."

"Do I meet with all the requirements?"

"Yes, you are related to the current boss as he is your grandfather from your father's side. My guardians and I approved you willingly after you have activated your Sky flames just because of your resolve to protect your precious people. Also, the first 'VPG' died just a year ago."

"Giotto-sama, I have always wanted to know. The first 'VPG'… is your younger twin brother… right?"

"Yes, you will have to find his ghost to receive his acceptance of you becoming the second 'VPG'."

"What was your brother's name, Giotto-sama?"

"His name was Galido."

Molte' eyes widened. "Galido… also known as Li…?" and Giotto nods. "But how co-"

Giotto smiled sadly. "I am not in a place to say. Once you find him, he will explain to you everything. After all, he loved you like the son he never had and saved you from the life you will have (which is quite bad) if you were to live with your older twin brother."

"Okay, I understand, but would you not like to see your younger brother as well?"

"As long as you carry our will with you, I can meet with my brother when you do."

Molte nods. "Okay…"

"Please hold out your right hand." Molte holds out his right hand and Giotto stood up while his flames burn brighter. "I accept you as the second 'VPG'."

The rest of the guardians did the same and the seven flames were on Molte's right hand. The seven flames combined with each other and formed a necklace with a locket. The symbol of the Vongola Famiglia and the word 'second' (smaller) and 'VPG' (bigger) was written on it.

Molte looks at the necklace. "It is beautiful."

"Now all you have to do is to find my younger brother and get his approval and you will have the role."

Molte smiled a little. "Thank you Giotto-sama," and wears it the necklace.

**~ KHR ~**

Giotto then deactivated his HDW mode. "Please do not tell anyone else about our true personalities and love interests."

Molte stood up while sweat-dropping. "Giotto, I think I should tell your younger brother that you and Alaude are lovers. Wait…" and he dead-panned. "He knows does he not?"

Giotto blushed and stuttered. "A-Actually…"

Alaude came from behind and hugged Giotto. "That carnivore is the one who got us together."

Molte signed. "I knew it. I seriously need to see Kyoya for a while. I really miss him~"

Giotto pointed out. "What about my brother?"

"I miss him too. But I am sure Vongola Nono has buried him even though they did not know his true identity. I suspect near where Nono's sons were buried."

And there was silence…

A few moments later, Lampo yawned. "Well, Ore-sama needs to go somewhere for now" and signed. "My descendant is such a brat…"

Molte pointed out. "You whine like a brat too and want candy all the time."

Everyone laughed at him, well Alaude and Daemon were just smirking though.

Lampo blushed and disappeared.

After he finished laughing, Knuckle cleared his throat. "I need to go too. My descendant gets into too many fights and his sister needs to be protected from the enemies her brother has."

"Knuckle, do you mind if I want Kyoko as my Sun guardian in my Famiglia?"

Knuckle raised an eyebrow. "Why do you not pick her older brother instead?"

"Ryohei will be my older brother's Sun guardian. Do not worry about Kyoko, I will protect her and train her to be stronger."

Knuckle nods. "Alright, I will let you do what you need," and he disappeared.

"Oi, Giotto. It time to go back. I need to check on my brat as well. He really gets into too much trouble with a lot of mafia Famiglia."

Giotto whined. "I do not want to~ Tsuna is so much better than Hiko. Hiko is so clumsy and gets bullied all the time."

**(Author's note: I know that in Series 01, Chapter 01 that I named the older twin Ieyasu, but after much consideration the older twin's name will be Hikoyasu.)**

"So… he is living a dame-life?"

"You can say that…" and Giotto signed.

"Ha~ ha~ Takeshi likes baseball."

G. signed. "Come on Giotto, we are going back."

Giotto whined again. "I do not want to~"

G. gets ready to hit Giotto. "Yo-"

But Asari holds him back. "Maa~ maa~ no fighting~"

G. struggled. "Let go of me flute-freak! I ju-"

Before he could finish, Asari kissed him in the lips.

Giotto's jaw-dropped while Alaude just hugged Giotto. Daemon snickered and Molte mentally signed.

A few moments later, Asari separated from G. and smiled. G.'s legs immediately gave out and dropped to the floor while covering his mouth and blushing furiously.

"Ha~ ha~ I should have done this when we were still alive."

G.'s face darkened. "You…!" and he pulled Asari into a kiss.

Molte face-palmed and signed. "I knew those two would be together…"

"Nufufu~ I thought so as well…"

Alaude smirked. "That flute herbivore… can be an omnivore sometimes…"

"I knew it~ G. likes Asari as well."

Molte called out to the two kissing. "Oi…! You two! If you want to continue, go back to one of your rooms."

G. finally snapped out of it and blushed furiously again while covering his face. Asari chuckled and carried G. bridal-style while disappearing back to Asari's room.

Giotto pouted at that and Molte looked at him. "Are you jealous?"

Giotto blushed. "A-A… little…"

Molte looks at Alaude and nods. Alaude smirked and kissed Giotto too while carrying him bridal-style and disappearing back to Alaude's room.

Daemon folded his hands. "I wonder where Elena is."

"I will help you find back Elena. And please remember, while I let you do what you want with the Shimon Famiglia, if you let other mafia Famiglia know that Enma's parents are still alive… especially Sawada Iemitsu… I will make you live in the 'special world version 2' for a week and tell Elena when I find her back to ignore you for two years if she sees you."

Daemon paled and nods. "Nufu~ I promise I will not let other mafia Famiglia discover about Enma's parents. Please… just help me find back my Elena..."

Molte humped. "I wonder if she will forgive you for what you did to the Vongola Famiglia after she knows."

Daemon gulped. "I hope she will…" and he disappeared as well.

**~ KHR ~**

Then, a woman's voice said. "Maybe I will not forgive him for what he did."

"It seems that they did not discover you after all…" and Molte puts his hair behind his right ear to reveal an ear-ring. "Elena…"

**(Author's note: There will be an omake of how they met in the next chapter.)**

Elena who was still in the ear-ring asked. "Are you not afraid that they will hear you talking to me?"

Molte smirked. "Do not worry about it Elena. Lampo and Knuckle went to see their descendant/s in the Bovino Famiglia's HQ and Japan. Asari and G. should be busy in Asari's room, also Alaude and Giotto should be doing the same in Alaude's room. Daemon went away to search for you again."

Elena's ghost came out of the ear-ring that Molte is wearing and folded her hands. "It is quite surprising that Alaude and Giotto are lovers when they were even still alive. They hid it quite well…"

"Of course they did. If the public were to know about their relationship, it would be bad for the both of them."

"G. and Asari… it was pretty obvious," and Elena signed. "I really regret telling Daemon to keep the Vongola strong before I died in his arms. He took it the wrong way..."

Molte signed. "That was because you did not know he would betray them and made Giotto and Shimon escape to Japan."

"I was so full of anger when I found out about it after I became a ghost and begin to possess people to make them mad when they wear my ear-ring that I was wearing before my death."

Molte signed again. "You were really difficult to handle back then."

Elena smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I was still full of anger."

"I do not mind. Anyway, when can I tell them I have already found you?"

"Not now, I still need to observe them more before making my decision of revealing myself to them."

"Alright then, I need to go back to the apartment now. They should have finished packing their bags."

"I will return to the ear-ring."

Molte nods and Elena went back into the ear-ring. Molte hides the ear-ring with his hair and disappeared with the mists back to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 03 - Omake of Chapter 02

**Sorry for the delay! Please read and review!**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Flames / Attacks **

{Talk} **–** French

[Talk] – Chinese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 03 – Omake of Chapter 02 **

A month into training Mukuro and his gang… today was a resting day for Molte as Mukuro and his gang were currently studying. Molte had casted an illusion around himself to make himself look taller like an adult and he was wearing normal clothes. He also did not wear his glasses and fedora, and was letting his hair down to flow by the wind.

When the girls' walked past him, he smiled and they fainted. Then, he walked past a jewellery shop and saw an ear-ring on display. The ear-ring was beautiful, but there was a depressing aura around it. Also, the ear-ring is not in a pair, it was only one single piece and Molte can see that a ghost is currently possesses in the ear-ring.

Molte went into the shop and took a closer look at it.

The shopkeeper looked at Molte and instantly fell in love. She went to him while blushing. "Do you need anything, costumer-san?" while trying to seduce him.

Molte knew but ignored it and pointed to the ear-ring. "This ear-ring is beautiful… why is nobody not buying it?"

"The ear-ring is cursed, it has always been returned to this shop after a few days it was brought. I have difficulty selling it and decided to just let it decorate this shop. Can I go on a date with you?"

Molte ignored her question. "How much is it?"

"It is 100 000 Euro. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Molte ignored her question again. "Is it not too much for an ear-ring that would not sell?"

"For you… I can make an exception at price 10 000 Euro. Please go out with me."

Molte smiled irritatingly and taking out a stack of money, he puts it onto the shop-keeper's hand and took the ear-ring away. "I am taking this~" and walked out of the store.

After Molte left, the shop-keeper blinked her eyes and smiled dreamingly.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the warehouse ~**

Molte puts up the ghost prevention barrier around the warehouse and wears the ear-ring onto his right ear. He immediately felt the ghost trying to take over his body. He closed his eyes and let his body fell backwards to the floor.

A few moments later, Molte (the ghost) opened his eyes and laughed cruelly. "This is great! I have a new toy to play with~" and slowly sits up. "Ara…? The soul of this body is not resisting me or struggling to get back his body?"

In Molte's mind, the real Molte was relaxing. "I do not have to."

Molte (the ghost)'s eyes widened. "You…! What do you mean?"

Molte smirked. "I can get back my body quite easily."

Molte (the ghost) was shocked. "W-What…!"

Molte took control of his right hand and took out a piece of paper while activating his Star flames. **"Ghost Purification!"** and he puts the paper onto the ear-ring.

The ghost's eyes widened as it was slowly feeling no more anger and as it closed its eyes, the ghost was a worried look from the eyes it tried to take over.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The Ghost's Point Of View ~**

Fifteen minutes later, I opened my eyes. I saw the human that I tried to possess closed his book and smiled at me while keeping his book. I was wary of that smile.

"Hello, my name is Molte. I am the one who purchased the ear-ring you were in," and pointed to the ear-ring on his right ear. "You were mad and tried to possess me, but I cleansed you and returned you to your original form. Can you tell me your name?"

I was hesitant, but I do not seem to remember. "I-I… do not… k-know…"

Molte nods. "Do you remember anything before you were consumed by your own grieve that you become a mad ghost?"

When he said that, a memory flashed through my mind and I grabbed my head as it hurts. "I-I was m-mad… p-promise… bloodier… Von… go… la…" and I fainted.

But before I fainted, I saw Molte's eyes widened.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Molte face-palmed. _'Seriously…? I cannot believe she became like this because of him…'_

A few seconds later, the ghost woke up.

Molte looked at her. "Your name… is Elena right?" and she nods. "Your lover was Vongola Primo's and Vongola Secondo's Mist guardian, Daemon Spade right?"

Elena paled and nods. "I remember now… I was so sad by what he did to the Vongola that I became mad. How do you know him? What is he doing now?"

Molte signed and explained to Elena and in the end, she knows as much as what Giotto and his guardians know by following Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After the explanation was done ~**

Molte folded his hands. "So, what are you planning to do now Elena? Do you want to reveal yourself to Daemon and the rest?"

Elena thought for a while. "Hmm… no, I do not think I will. I would like to observe them first. I will continue to possess the ear-ring, and I will tell you when I want to reveal my identity to them."

"Alright, I understand."

Elena smiled. "Thanks," and went back into the ear-ring.

Molte hides it with his hair and released the ghost prevention barrier around the warehouse. He then went back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 04 - Attacking Vongola's HQ

**Please read and review! I will try to update more chapters each week!**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

**"Talk" – Flames / Attacks**

{Talk} – French

[Talk] – Chinese

_'This'_ – thought

**Chapter 04 – Attacking Vongola Famiglia's HQ**

Molte appeared back in the apartment where Mukuro and the gang were waiting for him.

"Kufufu~ bo- I mean, Molte-san. Where did you go just now?"

Molte folded his hands. "I had an important meeting to go to."

"Molte-san, are we really going to move to another place?"

Molte nods. "Yes, I have already sold the two apartments back to the owner of this building and bought another house that is near to Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The second floor of the house will be entirely yours while the first floor will be for the additional subordinates that I will be saving, about twenty of them..."

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "You will be saving more people to become your subordinates?"

"Yes, they will be from Japan and all of them will be in the 'Subordinates Groupo'."

Lancia sweat-dropped and murmured. "You seriously planned everything thoroughly…"

Molte smirked. "Of course I did."

"Kufufu~ will the Vindice arrest you for attacking the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?"

"No, I have told Bermuda-sama of my plans to attack the Vongola. And besides, it is not like I am going there to kill anyone…" and Molte signed. "Though I have to do more missions for them again…"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Flashback start ~**

**~ One week ago ~**

**~ In Bermuda's office ~**

Molte appeared in his Vindice clothes and bowed. "Bermuda-sama…"

"What is it Molte? You rarely come here unless you are planning something and that something will get you arrested by us or… you want to train more with your Night flames…"

"It is the first one Bermuda-sama. I plan on attacking the Vongola Famiglia's HQ a week from now."

Bermuda was not really surprised anymore and folded his hands. "You do realize that you will get into deep waters once you do that right? Moreover, you will be making enemies out of all Vongola Famiglia's allied Famiglia."

"I know that, it is not like I am really going to kill anyone when I attack their HQ. I will make sure nobody from the inside can contact the outside and vice-versa. My bullets that I will use is just red paint and once hit by it will make you unconscious."

Bermuda considered it for a while and signed. "Permission granted. You will have to do more missions for Vindice because of this."

"I understand Bermuda-sama," and Molte disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Flashback end ~**

**~ Back to reality ~**

"Remember what to do when I attack the Vongola base, got it?" everyone nods. They were then surrounded by mists and disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The forest that surrounds the Vongola Famiglia's HQ ~**

**~ In the trees before the main entrance ~**

Mists surround the forest and seven people appeared. Mukuro cast an invisible barrier around everyone except Molte. The ones in the invisible barrier wear their mask. Molte closed his eyes and spread his senses to see who are guarding the Vongola Famiglia's HQ.

A few moments later, Molte opened his eyes and smirked. "There are ten guards at the main entrance, four hiding in the bushes and two more at the door. Visconti and his subordinates are guarding the first floor, Schnitten and his subordinates guarding on the second floor, and also Coyote and his subordinates guarding the third floor with Vongola Nono in his office." He took out his gun and grinned evilly. "This will be a piece of cake."

Everyone in the invisible barrier sweat-dropped.

"Kufu~ only Molte-san is capable of this…"

"Molte-san is too excited today…"

**~ KHR ~**

Molte cast a barrier around the Vongola Famiglia HQ to prevent anyone from contacting inside or outside. He then shoots the guards at the main entrance and the guards fell down to the floor bleeding and unconscious.

The rest of the guards were immediately on high alert and a guard went into the HQ to alert the guardians and Nono. Molte got out of the trees and the guards started shooting at him.

Molte smirked as the bullets cannot even hit him while walking towards the gate. All the servants in the house were evacuated into the kitchen and the subordinates of the guardians were getting ready to fight.

Molte shoots the guards down and kicked the door opened. There were many Lightning flames users and they were all aiming their weapons at him. Gamauche was standing at the bottom of the stairway that is leading to the second floor.

Molte just walked slowly and Gamauche narrowed his eyes at Molte. Molte ignored it and continued to walk towards the stairway.

Gamauche pointed at him. "Attack him! Do not let him reach our boss!"

All his subordinates immediately attacked Molte. Molte holds up his guns and shoot down all the subordinates. When he was about to reach the bottom of the stairway, all the subordinates were dead (to Gamauche).

Gamauche was furious and activated his weapon. "How dare you…! **Lampo di Terrore! (Lightning of Terror!)"** and he aimed his weapon at Molte.

But, Molte was already in front of him. "Too slow…" Molte knocked him out and slowly lowered his body onto the floor.

Schnitten who saw this from the CCTV room was shocked by his actions but wen to prepare for Molte's attack.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte went up to the second floor and kicked open the door. Similar to the first floor, the room is full of Rain flames users and were aiming their weapons at him.

Schnitten looked at him from the bottom of the stairway. "Why are you doing this?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Everyone attack! Do not let him destroy the peace here!"

All his subordinates also immediately attack Molte. The same thing happened and Molte was close to the bottom of the stairway while all the subordinates were dead (to Schnitten).

Schnitten was now angry and draws out his katana. "I will not let you go any further!" and rushed towards Molte.

Molte ducked when Schnitten wanted to pierce his head and he kicked Schnitten's leg to make him fall down. Schnitten rolled away and got into a stance.

But before he can even start the attack, Molte was already in front f him and whispered to his ear. "Being so mad in battle is not like you."

Schnitten's eyes widened. "W-What…?"

"You have to be calm to see everything, not everything you see with your eyes is real after all. You are the Rain after all…"

Molte knocked him out as well and slowly lowered his body down to the floor.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the CCTV room (third floor) ~**

Coyote slammed the phone down. "Why can we not contact anyone outside?"

Suddenly, one of his subordinates called him. "Coyote-sama…!"

Coyote looked at him. "What is it?"

The subordinate pointed to the screen. "Schnitten-sama has been defeated! The hitman is now approaching to the third floor!"

Coyote looked at the screen and was shocked. _'What…? Why is that kid hitman here? And why is he attacking us?'_

"Coyote-sama, what are your orders?"

Coyote returned to reality. "Everyone…! Get ready for battle! We must prevent him from reaching Nono's office no matter what!"

"Okay Coyote-sama!" and they went to get ready for the fight between them and Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

**~ Walking to the third floor ~**

Elena whispered. "That was amazing Molte! You only used 5% of your real ability!"

I smirked and whispered. "I am only using 2% of my real ability though."

Elena's eyes widened in the ear-ring. "I did not know you were that amazing… has anyone seen you using your real ability?"

"Hmm~ my step-father did… he was the one who trained me after all."

"Boss…"

"What is it Mist? You are not supposed to talk right now?"

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"A friend, anyway I forgot to say this but Black Mist will become Sawada Hikoyasu's Mist guardian."

"W-What…?"

"Kufufu~ I knew you were planning to do that boss."

"Maa~ do not worry too much of it Black Mist. You will still be in the Triste Groupo. You will be like a spy for us. You do not have to be with him 24/7 after you meet with him. I will explain more about it later."

Black Mist signed. "Fine…"

I smirked as I reached the third floor.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Once Molte opened the door, he was greeted by many Storm flames users and they begin to attack him. He dodged all of their attempts of stopping him and shoots his guns at them to make them dead (to Coyote).

After Molte finished shooting down all the subordinates, there is only one person left blocking him from entering Nono's office, and that is his Storm guardian, Coyote Nougat.

Coyote pointed his weapon at Molte. "You…! Why are you doing this? You comforted boss just a few months ago and now you are attacking him!"

Molte's face was suddenly in front of Coyote's face. "Naïve… do you think I would tell you?"

Coyote snarled. "I am sure CEDEF will be arriving soon."

Molte smiled cruelly at him. "Your Famiglia's Outside Advisors, the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. I highly doubt that. They do not even know that this building is being attacked at all after all."

Coyote cursed and tried to stall for more time. "Why are you doing this?"

Molte looked at him in the eyes. "To test your Famiglia's strength and ability…" Molte knocked him out as well and lowered his body gently to the floor.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Timiteo's Point Of View ~**

I was nervous… I cannot believe that a single person can kill all my subordinates, especially defeat my three guardians in such a short time! And furthermore, he was the one who comforted me when my sons' died.

So the rumours were true after all. He is stronger than the strongest hitman in the world! And it seems that no matter what I do, I cannot contact anyone from the outside world.

But… let us see if his intentions to come to my office are good… or bad… My Hyper Intuition tells me that he did not kill anyone at all…

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Molte walked to Nono's door with Mist and his gang invisibly follow him. Then, Molte kept his guns.

Molte traced the door with his right hand and let his head touch the door. _'Please grant me entrance to this office…'_ and inserts his Sky flames invisibly through the door.

The door glowed slightly and let Molte and his gang enter Timiteo's office.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside of Timiteo's office ~**

Molte opened the door and entered it. Mist and his gang went in as well and went to watch the show beside the wall. Molte closed the door and cast a barrier around the room as to prevent anyone from coming in.

Timiteo chuckled. "You are surprising are you not, Molte?"

Molte chuckled as well. "I guess you can say that…"

"Why are you here?"

Molte did not say anything and got into a fighting stance.

Timiteo stood up. "So, you will not tell me?" He got his weapon ready filled with Sky flames. "Will the group hide from my view attack me?" while looking at Mist and his gang, then looking back to Molte.

Molte smiled a little. "Your Hyper Intuition is amazing. Do not worry about them. They will not attack anyone unless I order them to. Let us just start already."

**~ KHR ~**

The fight between Molte and Timiteo starts.

**(Author's note: I am too lazy to write their fighting scene… he he…)**

At the end, Molte had Timiteo trapped standing up with a dagger over Timiteo's neck and Timiteo's weapon staff is on the floor. Timiteo was panting and sweating greatly, injured badly while Molte is not a less bit tired.

"What will you do now, Vongola Nono, Timiteo?"

Timiteo coughed a little blood out. "Y-You… win. W-What… will y-you do to… me n-now…?"

Molte looked at the clock, it was 3 p.m. "It seems we have been fighting for quite a while Timiteo-sama…" and gently place Timiteo down to the floor.

Timiteo was surprised by this. "W-Why…?"

Molte bends down to Timiteo's level and smiled. "If the Vongola Famiglia were to lose you as well, the mafia world will be ruined," and puts his hands over Timiteo's body. **"Sun flames, activate!"** and his hands were filled with Sun flames while Timiteo's eyes widened. **"Sun Healing!"**

Timiteo was healed quickly and Molte deactivated his Sun flames.

"D-Dying will flames… h-how…?"

Molte did not answer that question but took out a cloth. "You might have to gag your mouth with this, the memories I will be giving you will make you scream in pain…"

Timiteo's eyes widened. "You are going to tell me the truth?"

"I will let you know, with your own memories…"

Molte tied the cloth around Timiteo's mouth and murmured. **"Moon flames, activate!"** and his hands were filled with Moon flames.

Molte then holds his hands together and whispered. **"Memory Transfer, from another world to this world. Timiteo of the XXX parallel universe to Timiteo of the current universe!"**

The flames burn brighter and Molte pressed his hands onto Timiteo's head. **"Memory Transfer, start!"**

Memories begin going into Timiteo's head and he bite down hard onto the cloth as he did not want to scream. He also unconsciously gripped onto Molte's jacket.

A few moments later, the memory transfer was complete and Timiteo fainted from the pain.

Molte deactivated his Moon flames and closed his eyes for a while. He then activated his Sky flames and gave Timiteo a few of his memories of his childhood.

After that, he deactivated his Sky flames, took off the cloth around Timiteo's mouth and collapsed to the floor.

"The attack on Vongola Famiglia's HQ is a success. I will bring all of you to the new house now. You will have to make your own meals from now on."

Mist released the invisible barrier around them and nods. "Kufu~ what about Nono…?"

Molte shrugged. "I am sure he will not wake up that fast, I will just be going away fro a few minutes."

Molte nods and he walks to them. They disappeared with the mists to the new house. Molte left them on the second floor with some instructions of how the will live and they have to cook their meals themselves.

Molte then went back to Vongola Famiglia's HQ.

**~ KHR ~**

**I would like to have 10 reviews for this chapter because it will give me time to write the next chapters and the rest~**

**Thank you for reading this~**


	5. Chapter 05 - Aftermath of Attacking

**Thank you for reviewing!**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Flames / Attacks **

{Talk} **–** French

[Talk] – Chinese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 05 – Aftermath of Attacking Vongola Famiglia's HQ**

A few hours later, Timiteo wake up and finds out that he is on a bed.

Then, there was someone talking to him. "Timiteo-sama, are you awake?"

Timiteo recognized that voice and looked at the person. "Tsunayoshi…"

Molte walked to him and sits on the bed. "It seems your memories have merged. Yes, it is me grandfather."

Timiteo hugged him. "I am sorry… I should not have lis-"

Molte cuts him off. "Do not worry about it. I was glad to have a father who cared for me like he did, even if he did kidnap me from my parents on the day of birth."

"I know why he did that. He did not want you to fight against your brother for the position of Vongola Decimo," and Timiteo signed. "Speaking of your real father, he did not try to find you at all ever since you were kidnapped."

"I know… my foster father had secretly been in the shadows recording what you both were saying on that day in the meeting room. That is why I dislike that bastard. He actually thinks more about this Famiglia than his own real family!"

Timiteo signed again. "He has always been like this, I told him a thousand times to visit his family but he did not. He only visits them when I do or orders him to. Also, what did you do to my guardians and subordinates?"

"Oh… I healed them all and put them all back into their bedrooms. The servants in the kitchen as well…"

"You did that all by yourself?"

"Yes, which reminds me only your three guardians will remember that I attacked this base."

Timiteo lets him go and looks at him. "You can do that too?"

"I have the flames that can manipulate memories."

Timiteo hummed. "That type of flames is rare. You are really strong… I know. You did not even use any of your flames to fight against me."

Molte smirked. "I only used around 10% of my real ability when I fought with you. Also, please do not tell anyone about the memories I just gave you or my true identity. I have plans for the future after all."

"Sure."

"Now then…" Molte stood up and bowed on the floor. "What do you plan to do about the future, Timiteo-sama?"

"From the memories of my parallel-self, it is better that I do not change anything for the future. Even if I were to try and repair the relationship between Xanxus and me now, the future will not really change."

"Hmm~ I guess you are right Timiteo-sama. And it seems your guardians have awakened."

Timiteo just raised an eyebrow at that. "Your Hyper Intuition is really great Molte."

Molte smiled a little. "Thank you Timiteo-sama."

Then, Timiteo's door was thrown opened and in a flash Molte was restrained by the three guardians. Gamauche pinned him to the ground while Coyote and Schnitten put their weapons near his neck.

Molte signed and closed his eyes.

Coyote looked to Timiteo. "Boss, are you alright?"

Timiteo chuckled. "I am fine Coyote. Molte, the group that invisibly followed you from behind the whole time you attacked here… where are they now?"

The three guardians' eyes widened at that while Molte shrugged and not bothering to open his eyes at all.

"They are gone. I have left them in a house that I just brought near here."

Timiteo raised an eyebrow. "When did you have time to do that?"

"When all of your subordinates and you were unconscious..."

Coyote broke out of the shock. "Boss… what should we do with him?"

"Ah yes… Molte, do you not feel uncomfortable with the situation you are in?"

Molte shrugged. "Not really…" He was then covered with mist and disappeared. The three guardians gasped and looked around frantically for him.

The real Molte who was sitting beside Timiteo chuckled. "I was not really there after all…"

Timiteo and the three guardians turned to look at him and saw him reading a book, Timiteo sweat-dropped while the three guardians rushed to restraint him.

Timiteo chuckled again. "You are something else Molte, to be able to hide from my Hyper Intuition."

Molte closed his book and kept it. "Thanks for the compliment Timiteo-sama, and please stop your guardians from retraining me."

Timiteo nods. "Coyote, Schnitten, Gamauche, stop. He means no harm to me."

The three guardians stopped and narrowed their eyes at Molte. Molte did not flinch at all. Instead he was just looking at them with a soft expression. The three guardians were taken aback by this but did not stop looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"But boss! He killed all our subordinates!"

Molte stated. "I did not."

"Do not lie!"

"He is not. All your subordinates are in their bedrooms with no recollection of Molte attacking this HQ. He erased their memories, only you three and I remembered the attack."

"W-What…?"

Molte grumbled. "I told you, the Rain should always be calm in any situation."

Even though it was spoken softly, everyone in the room heard it. The three guardians were shocked.

"How did you know that? Only the CEDEF leader, Reborn and we seven know about the real role of the guardians!"

Molte looked to Timiteo. {Should I tell them now? Or should I wait until you have gathered all your guardians?}

Timiteo also looked to Molte. {Are you planning on giving them their memories from the parallel universe?}

{No, I have another reason of why I know everything about the Vongola Famiglia. You should call all your guardians back tomorrow afternoon for an emergency meeting. But before that, you will have to bring me somewhere first in the morning.}

{Where do you want to go in the morning?}

{I want to go to the graveyard. I need to see my step-father's grave with you alone.}

{Why…?}

{You will know everything tomorrow.}

Timiteo nods and looked back to Coyote. "Coyote, gather the rest of my guardians. Molte will explain everything in detail in tomorrow's afternoon meeting."

"Why not in the morning, boss?"

"Molte and I have a place to go to."

"But boss…!"

"If he wanted to, he would have already killed me without having to go through the front gate."

The three guardians gaped.

"That is not possible."

"He and I fought just now. At the end I was badly wounded and he did not even have a scratch on him."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and everyone looks at the door.

"I should hide," and Molte went into the shadows.

Timiteo looked at his guardians and hissed. "Keep your weapons…"

The three guardians looked at where Molte was and back to Timiteo. Timiteo glared at them and they complied.

After they kept their weapons, Timiteo signed. "Come in."

The door opened and the main entered while bowing. "Excuse me, dinner is ready."

Timiteo nods. "We will be down soon, please prepared another set of meal as we have a guest."

The maid nods. "I will do as you say Nono-sama." She bowed and closed the door.

Molte came out from the shadows. "Thanks for dinner, Timiteo-sama."

"It is no problem Molte," and Timiteo turned to his guardians. "Do not attack Molte unless I order you to, got it?"

The three guardians were still wary of Molte but trusted their boss and nods.

Molte got out of Timiteo's bed and helped Timiteo to get out of bed. They then walked to the door.

Schnitten looked at Molte. "I have been wondering about this for a while now. Molte, is this your real height?"

Molte faced Schnitten and smirked. "Yes, I am still a child after all."

The three guardians were shocked. _'We were defeated… by a child…?!'_

Molte grinned. "Then you better keep this matter (Molte defeating them) just between Timiteo-sama and you guardians."

Timiteo opened the door and walked out who was followed by Molte. The three guardians got out of their shocked states and followed them as well.

**~ KHR ~**

Timiteo, Molte and the three guardians went to the dining room. On the way, the servants were curious as to why a young boy was following their boss but shrugged it off as it was normal and anything was possible.

They went to the dining room and had dinner. Timiteo then gave Molte a room to sleep in and Molte went to the room to sleep. Timiteo went back to do his paperwork while Coyote went to call the rest of the guardians back from their missions with Schnitten and Gamauche helping him.

**I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I publish the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 06 - Visiting Li's Grave

**Thank you for reviewing~**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Flames / Attacks **

{Talk} **–** French

[Talk] – Chinese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 06 – Visiting Li's Grave**

The next day, Molte woke up and freshened himself. He then made himself a small breakfast as he woke up quite early and met the head chef who just woke up. Next, he went to the library to read some books.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few hours later ~**

**~ In the dining room ~**

Timiteo, Coyote, Schnitten and Gamauche were having their breakfast while talking.

"When are Brow, Visconti and Bouche coming back?"

"Brow will be here soon. Visconti and Bouche will arrive just before noon."

Timiteo nods. "That is good," and he called one of the servants to him.

A maid came forward and bowed. "Yes Nono-sama?"

"Where is the boy from yesterday? He should be having breakfast right now."

The maid smiled nervously. "I do not know where he is Nono-sama…"

"How could yo-"

Coyote was cut off when the main chief, Bard **(1) **came out of the kitchen and defended the maid. "Wait Coyote-sama, you should not blame her. None of the servants were awake when the boy was, only I was awake because I needed to prepare breakfast."

"What time did he wake up?"

"Around 5 a.m., when I got to the kitchen, he was preparing breakfast for himself. The breakfast you are having right now are also prepared by him."

"This breakfast was made by him?"

"Yes, and do not worry about the food being poisoned. I was watching him the whole time when he was preparing your breakfast."

"Where is he now?"

"He told me he was going to the library to read some books," and Bard realized that he needed to do more work. "I will take my leave now." He bowed and left to the kitchen.

"I hope he is not reading anything important to our Famiglia. That would be bad."

"I will go to him. Remember the meeting we will be having in the afternoon," and Timiteo stood up.

Coyote and Schnitten stood up as well and bowed. "Be safe."

Timiteo nods and walked out of the dining room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Library ~**

Timiteo opened the door to the library and was shocked that Molte was buried in books while reading.

Molte did not look up from the book he was reading and flipped a page. "Have you finished breakfast Timiteo-sama?"

Timiteo closed the door and walked to Molte. "Yes… and how many books have you read anyways?"

"Hmm~ around forty to fifty books… I think. I did not really count."

Timiteo chuckled. "I guess not. Shall we go? I buried Li's body in the graveyard where all my sons were buried."

Molte nods. "Sure~" and he puts down the book onto the table. "Timiteo-sama…"

"Why do you call me 'Timiteo-sama' Tsuna?"

"That is because you are a boss of a mafia Famiglia while I am just a freelance hitman. It would not be right to call you just by your name."

"You could just call me 'Nono' like everyone else."

"I like to call you Timiteo-sama."

Timiteo chuckled. "Do what you like. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"You would not mind if I read all the books in the library right? I will keep the books back in order after I finished reading the books."

"I will tell the servants."

"Thank you Timiteo-sama."

Molte opened the door and they both walked out.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Outside the library ~**

Molte leaned against the wall to hide in the shadows while Timiteo calls over a maid.

The maid went to him and bowed. "What do you need Nono-sama?"

"Tell everyone that the library is off limits. Nobody is allowed to enter the library until I say so."

"I understand Nono-sama. I will tell you the rest. Excuse me." The maid bowed and left to tell the other servants.

Molte came out of the shadows. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, I want to visit my sons' graves as well."

Molte nods and they walked to the parking lot. They got into a car and Timiteo drives them to the graveyard.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Graveyard ~**

Molte and Timiteo got out of the car and walked into the graveyard. They walked to Timiteo's three sons' graves.

Timiteo pointed to the left. "Over there is Li's grave. We did not find his adopted son's corpse, but I guess it is for the best."

"Yes Timiteo-sama, it is. Please do not tell anyone else that Li is my foster father," and Molte bowed. "Thank you for burying him here. I am sure that, my father is grateful to you for doing this."

"Of course Tsunayoshi, I understand."

Molte stood back up. "To show my gratitude for giving him a proper burial, I will let you meet with the people you desire to see the most."

"Who…?"

"You will know soon enough," and Molte murmured. **"Star flames, activate!"** and his hands were filled with Star flames.

Timiteo's eyes widened. "That is a very rare flame that only a few people can posses."

Molte nods and took out three pieces of paper while filling it with Star flames. **"I summon to the world of the living, the three sons' of Vongola Nono, Enrico, Massimo and Federico!"**

Molte then threw the three pieces onto the ground and the papers burn out while Enrico, Massimo and Federico appeared.

The three ghosts blinked their eyes and looked at each other. Then, they turned to look at Timiteo and smiled. "Dad…!"

Timiteo smiled as well while tears were falling. "Enrico! Massimo! Federico! I am so glad to see you!" and they hugged each other.

A few moments later, they released each other.

Federico then looks at Molte. "Thank you for helping my father to get over our death, Tsunayoshi."

"I do not mind Federico-sama. I too do not want to see the sad look on my own grandfather's face too."

Timiteo was confused. "How did you know about that?"

"On the day we died, Primo and his guardians came to greet us. Primo explained to use about everything and apologized to us that they could not prevent our death. After that, we have been following father around the whole time and staying in the world where Primo and his guardians live."

"How come I can see you three now? I could not see you three when you followed me around all day."

"That is because I summoned them here. Only those who possess the Star flames and the Night flames can be able to see ghosts even if the ghosts want to be invisibly to humans and those who do not posses the two flames I mentioned just now."

"So that is why I can finally see the three of you."

Suddenly, Molte bowed. "I too apologize to the three of you, I could have prevented your deaths, but I did not…"

"It is alright, we have long forgiven you. In exchange of our death, please protect our father well."

"I will protect Timiteo-sama with my life. Now if you will excuse me, I need to visit my father's grave. I will make sure you three can still be seen to Timiteo-sama…"

"Thank you Tsunayoshi."

Molte nods while standing up and walked to Li's grave as Timiteo talked to his sons.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In front of Li's grave ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I touched the grave stone. "Father, I missed you," and fell to the ground. "I am sorry I could not prevent your death," and lines of tears begin falling from my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt someone patting my fedora. "Do not blame yourself Taka, I chose to protect you because you are my son."

I looked up to see father (ghost) smiling at me.

"Father!" and I hugged him. "I missed you!"

Li hugged me back. "I missed you as well Taka. Can you return me fedora to me?"

I smiled. "Sure," and lets him go while giving him his fedora back.

Once Li touched the fedora, it became invisible and he puts it onto his own head. My long hair came down as I never cut it.

"It seems you modified my fedora a little…" and he touched my hair. "Your hair grew longer as well."

I huffed. "Of course it did. Anyway father, I know who is your twin older brother."

Li's eyes widened a little and signed. "I guess it really is not a surprise, I picked you after all. Are they all doing well?"

"Yes, Alaude and Giotto finally revealed that their lovers to the other guardians, and also Asari and G. started dating… maybe…"

Li chuckled. "It was obvious that they would end up together. And, what else?"

"I found out where Elena's ghost is."

"Let me guess…" and Li puts my hair behind my right ear to reveal an ear-ring. "This is where she has been right?"

My eyes' widened slightly. "How did you know?"

"Although you can hide this from my older brother and his guardians, you cannot hide it from me. Do not worry…" and Li puts my hair back over it. "I will not tell my brother or his guardians about this when I see them again. Anything else I should know?"

"There is," and I took out the necklace that was given to me by Giotto and his guardians. "Giotto told me to find you to officially become the second 'VPG'. I also want to know how you lived this long."

Li looked at the necklace and his face darkened. "So, he decided to give you this duty?"

"Yes father, I will protect the current Vongola boss even if it causes me my own life. I have also many plans for the future concerning the next Vongola boss."

Li signed. "Fine, I will let you have the role and I will explain to you later why I lived this long when I was supposed to die 400 years ago." Li activates his HDW mode and holds out his hands. "I accept you as the second 'VPG'."

His flames burn brighter and ten flames combined went into my necklace. The locket and the seven Vongola rings glowed together as to tell them that the second 'VPG' now exist.

After the glow died down, the locket has changed a little. I took a look at the locket. It now has the ring of the 'VPG' added into the locket.

I smiled a little. "Thank you father..."

Li nods to him and whistled. A sliver owl appeared by Mist flames and landed on my shoulder. "This owl was used by me when I was still alive. Her name is Violet and she can use all ten types of flames at the same time. Please take care of her."

I tilted my head a little. "She can be combined with the locket you all gave me right?"

"Yes, I am sure you will be able to figure out on how to use her. I will explain other things later, once you have settled into Vongola's HQ," and Li disappeared into the 'VPG' locket.

I whispered. "Okay," and kept back into my clothes. I then pat Violet's head. "Nice to meet you Violet, I will be your new owner from now on. My name… I have many names. But for now, it will be Molte. Please stay around the Vongola's HQ, if I need your help I will call for you."

Violet looks at me for a while and nods. Violet then spread its wings and flew to the Vongola's HQ.

I blinked my eyes. _'Father's owl is special,'_ and stood up. I tied my hair into as short as a boy's and walked back to where my grandfather is.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Molte walked back to where Timiteo is and saw Timiteo and his three sons looking at Timiteo's Vongola Sky ring.

"What are you looking at~"

Timiteo and his three sons looked at him while pointing to the Sky ring.

"The ring glowed just now."

"Ho~ do you know what that means?"

Timiteo nods. "Vongola Primo, his guardians and the first 'VPG' has accepted a new 'VPG', the second one. Why did this happen?"

Molte smirked and folded his hands. "All will be explained soon."

"What do you mean?" and Timiteo tilted his head a little. "Where is your fedora?"

"I returned it to its original owner. Anyways…" and Molte bowed. "I am sorry about this, but Enrico-sama, Massimo-sama and Federico-sama have to go now."

"You cannot maintain us any longer?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry about this. It is also one more hour to noon. We must head back to Vongola's base now."

Timiteo signed. "I guess you are right. I will visit you boys again. I will miss you," and he hugged his three sons.

His three sons hugged back as well. "We will miss you too father."

They hugged for a while more and Timiteo's three sons disappeared while a line of tears escaped form Timiteo's eyes.

Molte saw this and hugged him while whispering. {I am sorry about this grandfather. I will let you see them again soon.}

Timiteo smiled. {Thank you Tsunayoshi, we must head back now.}

{Yeah…} and Molte lets go off Timiteo.

**~ KHR ~**

They walked back to the car and Timiteo drove them back to the Vongola Famiglia's HQ.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Author's note~**

**(1) The main chef of Vongola Famiglia's HQ, Bard **

**It is pretty obvious which anime / manga he if from, if you do not know he is from Kuroshitsuji. **

**There will be an omake concerning how he became Vongola Famiglia's main chef in the next two chapters.**

**I would like to have 12 reviews for this chapter before I continue on to the next chapter. Thank you~**


	7. Chapter 07 - Omake of Chapter 6 Part One

**Thank you for reviewing~**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Author's note: This happened when Tsuna was two years old.

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Flames / Attacks **

{Talk} **–** French

[Talk] – Chinese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 07 – Omake of Chapter 06 Part One**

Bard and five other servants (including Sebastian Michaelis) served the head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive in Britain as servants and protectors of the Phantomhive family's secrets.

Several years later when Ciel was seventeen, the house steward Tanaka died peacefully in his sleep.

A year after Tanaka died, Ciel learned the whole truth behind the betrayal (the people that killed his parents and burned the mansion) of the Phantomhive family and ordered Sebastian to kill everyone involved for the betrayal of his family.

After everything was settled, Ciel gathered all the servants (Bard, Mei-Rin, Finnian and Snake) of the house and told them the truth about Sebastian. He then splits his wealth to the four of them and followed Sebastian to the demon world for the contract between them to be fulfilled.

**~ KHR ~**

For the first few months after their Young Master and Sebastian has left them, Bard and the other three servants spent their money to buy what they needed to survive in the world.

In the months of doing that, they somehow gained the ability to live for eternal (which I will not explain). They can get killed but it will be difficult to kill them without the right weapon.

Bard was in charge of keeping the bullets that will be able to harm or kill them as they know Bard is the unofficial leader of the four of them.

After they have everything they needed, the four of them made a promise between them not to hurt or kill the new boss they will each be working for and separated to travel the world.

Bard also put bombs around the Phantomhive manor and activated it making the manor burn into ashes along other things and secrets…

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

I travelled around the whole world while training my cooking skills and my survival skills for several years. I also gathered information secretly about the underground / mafia world around the world.

Ten years later, I improved greatly becoming a high-class professional chef with no connections to the mafia world and that is how I want other people to think of me. I also become a survival specialist that can use whatever items that are in my surrounding as a weapon but keeps that ability a secret.

In the mafia world, I have gained my own reputation. I am a known freelance informant, codenamed 'The Hawk'. Nobody knows who I really am and where I get my information from. Furthermore, I am the best of the best at gathering all the accurate information you need from any mafia Famiglia in the world. I provide my services to the mafia world and the police world.

I ended up in Italy at the end of my journey where the most mafia Famiglia exist and was hired by the Ostaggio Famiglia to become their main chef.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

The Ostaggio Famiglia hired Bard as their main chef because their boss thinks that a chef with no standing in the mafia world cannot do any harm to him even if he were to discover his Famiglia's secrets and the fact that he wants good food as well. They also hired him but did not tell him that he will be working for a mafia Famiglia.

After working for the Famiglia for a few weeks, Bard discovered the Famiglia's secrets. They were the ones that were killing innocent people that have no connection to the mafia world at all (well… some has connections to the mafia world but not so much…) and captured their kids to sell to the other mafia Famiglia as slaves for money. The Famiglia would also keep the riches of the families they killed in a room to bard about.

Currently, there are five kids between the ages of four to six in the underground cell (one floor above the kitchen) wearing torn clothes and their hands and legs were chained to the wall, but there are able to walk around. The door to the cell is guarded by two guards and the two guards would beat up the kids for whatever reasons they could come up with and give them little to none food. Watching the guards doing that everyday in the shadows and sometimes accidently walked past the cell to see the two guards beating the kids up, Bard could not take it anymore and went to confront the boss.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Ostaggio Famiglia's HQ ~**

**~ Boss' office room ~**

Bard was inside serving lunch to the boss as the other servants of the Famiglia were busy doing their work. There was a guard standing at the door with a hidden gun in his jacket.

Bard stood in front of his boss nervously (pretending) because of the guard. "Boss, can I ask you something?"

Boss looked at him. "What is it?"

"Why are there kids locked up in an underground cell? Why is there an underground cell here anyway?"

Boss smirked. "I knew you will be asking about this sooner or later," and folded his hands. "You see… that is because you are working for a mafia Famiglia and our Famiglia sell those kids in the underground cell for money."

Bard pretended to be choked and slammed his hands onto the table hard. "What?! How can you do this? They are just kids!"

Suddenly a gun was pointed to behind his head and he was sweating nervously (also pretending). "Do not question the boss. We do whatever it takes to have money."

Boss grinned evilly at him. "And what can a chef that has no power or standing in the mafia world can do? You are actually quite fortunate that your skills as a chef are the very best. If you were not, you would have been killed off immediately for discovering my Famiglia's secrets."

Bard gulped hard and smiled sheepishly at the boss. _'They have no idea who they are dealing with and I will take the advantage…'_ "Sorry boss…"

Boss waved his hand to the guard and the guard keeps his gun back into his jacket while walking back to the door.

Boss looked at Bard intently. "Now, what will you do?"

Bard tched and fisted his hand while looking to his feet. _'My instinct tells me to give up on this matter and get help from another Famiglia that are allied to them. Since my instinct has gotten me out of situations like these, I will listen to it…'_ and he looks back at the boss. "I-I will… continue to serve you… without question..." and he bowed.

Boss nods. "Good… you are just a person with no standing or power in the mafia world after all…" and he chuckled evilly.

"Yes…" and Bard stood back up. "I must take my leave now."

"Go."

Bard bowed again and left the office while mentally smirking. _'They will regret doing this to innocent children and what they did to those children's parents…'_ and he went back to his room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Boss' office room ~**

**~ After Bard left ~**

"Boss, are you sure it was a good idea to tell that chef about our secrets and confirming it?"

Boss smirked again. "Of course it is. It is not like he can do anything about the information we just gave him and we have the Vongola Famiglia as our ally. Between me and the chef, the Vongola boss would trust me more."

The guard signed mentally. "I suppose you are right boss."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In Bard's room ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

I cast an illusion barrier and a sound barrier around the room so that nobody will know what I will be doing.

**(Author's note: Bard is a Rain and Mist flames user.)**

I smirked. "They should never judge a book by its cover, especially me. They will regret this."

I took out my bag from under my bed and opened it. I took out several phones, laptops and a voice changer. I set everything up onto a table and begin hacking.

I first hack the satellite to find the location of Vongola Nono, Timiteo. A few moments later, I found out where he is. He was going back to Vongola HQ with Coyote after having a meeting with one of his ally Famiglia.

I smiled. "Perfect…"

I searched for his contact number while putting on the voice changer and called him.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside the limo driving back to Vongola HQ ~**

**~ Timiteo's Point Of View ~**

I was watching the scene outside the windows (outside cannot see inside but inside can see outside) while Coyote was looking through some folders.

Then, my phone vibrated in my clothes and took out my phone. I checked the screen and it was an unknown number but my Hyper Intuition tells me to answer it as the call will gain me a new ally, a very famous one at that.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

A funny voice replied me. "Hello Vongola Nono Timiteo. I am sure you are currently in a limo going back to Vongola's HQ with Coyote Nougat, your Storm guardian from a meeting."

I narrowed my eyes as the person on the other line is using a voice changer. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

Coyote heard the seriousness of my tone and keeps the papers he was reading into the folders while listening to my conversation.

The person on the other line chuckled. "Nice to talk to you Vongola Nono, I am a freelance informant codenamed 'The Hawk'… I am sure you have heard of me." My eyes widened and 'The Hawk' continued. "I have a request to ask of you."

"You want a request from me?"

"Yes, it is about one of your ally Famiglia, the Ostaggio Famiglia."

"The Ostaggio Famiglia…? Why? What wrong did they do to you?"

"You have reach Vongola's HQ now right?"

Ah… he ignored my question. Anyway, I looked out the window of the limo and he was right. The limo has already stopped in front of Vongola HQ. "Yes…"

"I will tell you the rest when you have a laptop with you. I need to some you some information concerning the Ostaggio Famiglia to your personal email while talking to you. It is easier to explain like this."

"What will I gain in return for helping you out?" while I get out of the limo.

"Hmm~ I will give you all the information that is impossible to gain for free whenever you ask me for information of other Famiglia."

I raised an eyebrow while walking into my office and sat beside my desk. "Is your information really that accurate?" while waving for Coyote to bring me a laptop.

'The Hawk' huffed. "Of course it is. I have been doing a freelance informant for many years after all."

I raised another eyebrow. _'He is not lying.' _Then, Coyote gave me a laptop and I went into my personal email. "I have a laptop with me now and have activated my account."

"Let us start then."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In Timiteo's office ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

"Nono, do you not have a feeling that the Ostaggio Famiglia did not tell you the truth about their business when you signed an alliance with them many years ago?"

Timiteo was confused. "What do you mean 'have a feeling'?"

'The Hawk' rolled his eyes. "Your Hyper Intuition..."

"Ah… now that I think of it, I was feeling something was off when they talked to me about how they got they are money."

"Well, what do you think of a mafia Famiglia that sell kids as slaves to other mafia Famiglia?"

"That is a normal occurrence in the mafia world, as long as the kids are all above the ages of eight and are related to a person in the mafia world from young. Is this how the Ostaggio Famiglia got their money?"

"Yes, but the Ostaggio is different. The Ostaggio killed the parents of the kids that has no connections to the mafia world what so ever and captured the kids to sell. The kids are all between ages of four to six and their hands and legs are chained to the wall but they can still move around the cell."

Timiteo was now fuming. "Where is the proof?"

'The Hawk' hummed and started hacking into the surveillance camera that is in the underground cell where the kids are and send the images to Timiteo's personal email.

Timiteo opens the email and started looking through the images, with each picture he saw. He was getting angrier at the Ostaggio for tricking him like this and leaking a lot of killing intent around the room.

The guardians and subordinates that were still in the mansion felt it and was worried, the guardians immediately rushed to Timiteo's office. The guardians were Coyote, Visconti and Bouche.

Coyote opened the door. "What is wrong?"

"Look at this," and Timiteo turns the laptop to face them.

They looked through all the images and started leaking killing intent as well.

"Oi…! Calm down and do not accidently destroy the phone or the laptop. I still need to talk to all of you. Close the door as well, all four of your killing intent combine together are making all your subordinates freak out!"

Visconti closed the door and Bouche sets a barrier around the room to contain their killing intent.

Timiteo calmed down soon enough. "How did you know about the subordinates' situation?"

"Well~ I hacked into your HQ to make sure you are not destroying anything, sorry. Anyway, you should switch to loudspeaker so that all your guardians can hear about this too."

Timiteo signed and pressed the loudspeaker button while turning the laptop to face back him.

"What do you want me to do about this? My guardians want to destroy the Ostaggio for their betrayal."

"I want you to do exactly that and save the kids from the underground cell in a week. Furthermore, I am working for the Ostaggio Famiglia right now and I am not someone in a high ranking position in their Famiglia."

Timiteo narrowed his eyes. "Why are you working for them when you do not like what they are doing?"

"I am still working here because of the kids. I will keep them alive until your Famiglia comes to save them. Hopefully… you will be able to discover my true identity before you accidently kill me and lose an ally."

"What is your rank in the Ostaggio?"

"I will not tell you."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you not tell what your rank is to us? What if we really accidently killed you in attacking the Ostaggio?"

"Because, I do not want to see kids suffer again and if I was killed during your Famiglia attacks the Ostaggio, I will say that your control of your Hyper Intuition is bad," and 'The Hawk' hang up.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In Timiteo's office ~**

**~ After 'The Hawk' hang up ~**

Timiteo closed his phone and laptop. "So, what do you think?"

Coyote was still angry but have already calmed down. "I am saying we attack them for betraying us like this."

"I agree with Coyote," said Bouche and Visconti just nods.

"Then we all agree to attack 'them' in a week's time. Tell half of all your subordinates to be ready for that battle."

The three guardians nod and left the room going to the training rooms to release themselves. Timiteo jus signed at them and continued his paperwork.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In Bard's room ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

I laughed cruelly. "The Ostaggio will regret not investigating deeper about me and letting me learn about their secret." I then look at the clock. "Time to make lunch…"

I keep all the things I took out into my bag and put my bag under the bed while the illusion and sound barrier around the room disappeared. Next, I put on my façade and walked to the kitchen.

I cooked lunch and dinner for the boss. I then went back to my room to sleep to prepare myself for tonight for I plan to visit the five kids in the underground cell.

**I would like 10 reviews or more for this chapter, so I can write more. Thank you for everyone who has been reviweing my story so far!~**


	8. Chapter 08 - Omake of Chapter 6 Part Two

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter~ As I am feeling happy today, I am publishing part two for Chapter 6's omake.**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Author's note: This happened when Tsuna was two years old.

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Flames / Attacks **

{Talk} **–** French

[Talk] – Chinese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 08 – Omake of Chapter 06 Part Two**

Late at night after all off the Ostaggio Famiglia's members and servants were asleep, Bard woke up and spread out his senses to check whether anyone is still awake. After checking the whole building, he found nobody awake. Well, the ones awake were busy doing their own things and not bothering to do their jobs properly…

He then stood up from his bed, changes his clothes into dark colourings to suit his surroundings and disappeared with the mists to the underground cell.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Underground cell ~**

Mists surround a corner of the cell and Bard appeared. He looked around the cell to see three boys sleeping on the right side of the cell (closer to the door of the cell) while two girls were sleeping on the left side of the cell. There are no light in the cell.

One of the boys woke up and saw Bard. The boy looks at Bard with fear but did not want to make any noise for he does not want to get punished. Bard figured out he was awake and sets a sound barrier and illusion barrier around the cell.

Bard went to him. "Kid, are you alright?" The boy slowly nods to him in fear. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you or your friends. Did the guards hit you today as well?" The boy slowly nods again.

Bard tched and raffled the boy's hair. "Can I see your wounds?" The boy widened his eyes in fear again while trembling. "I will not make your worse, trust me."

The boy looks at Bard and thought he has no choice and nods. Bard helps the boy to sit down and took off his shirt. Bard traced his wounds while the boy whimpered in fear and was still trembling.

Bard cursed in his head._ 'The Ostaggio will pay for this!'_

Bard took out a first-aid kit using his illusions and started fixing the boy's wounds.

"What is your name kid?" Bard asked while fixing the boy's wounds and the boy just stayed quiet. Bard just signed. "I will not hit you, please just tell me your name."

"B-Basil…"

Bard smiled. "That is a good name."

Several moments later, Bard finished fixing Basil's wounds.

"Can you wake the one beside me? Tell him I mean no harm and I will fix his wounds."

Basil whispered. "P-Promise… you will not… hurt me or my friends…?"

Bard nods. "I promise. I will explain everything after healing all of you."

Basil smiled a little. "T-Thank you…" and he went to wake the other boy beside him.

The other boy woke up and saw Bard. He widened his eyes in fear and Basil immediately explained to him (whispering into his ear). After explaining everything to him, they nod to each other and the second boy went to Bard.

Bard looks at him. "What is your name?"

The second boy looks at him shyly. "R-Raiga…"

"Ho~ your real hair colour is green right?"

Raiga nods and Bard begins to fix his wounds as well while Basil went to wake the third boy up and explained to him what he explained to Raiga.

After bard finished fixing Raiga's wounds, the third boy went to him.

The third boy looked at him boringly. "The chef…"

Bard looks at him. "Hmm~ how did you know that?"

The third boy yawned. "I am observant. My name is Tenko…"

Bard nods. "Suits your observant personality… I guess."

Bard begins to fix Tenko's wounds while Basil and Raiga went to wake the two girls at the other side of the cell and explained to them about Bard.

After Bard finished fixing Tenko's wounds, Basil and Raiga helps the two girls to where Bard is. The shorter girl was hiding behind the taller girl. The girls were shivering in fear of him because of what they experience when they were younger.

Bard looks at them with soft eyes. "What are your names?"

The taller girl with black long hair whispered. "I-I am… Kurogami…"

The shorter girl with white long hair whispered as well. "S-Shirogami…"

Bard blinked his eyes. "You two are twins?"

Kurogami and Shirogami nod shyly and Bard fix their wounds as well.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After Bard finish fixing the five kids wounds ~**

The five kids were now sitting around Bard.

"W-Why are the guards… not coming in…?" (Basil)

"Because I have put a sound barrier around the cell so that the guards cannot hear anything we are talking about right now."

"Why are you here?" (Tenko)

"I am here to keep you all alive for a week until the Vongola Famiglia attacks here to save you all."

"S-Save… us…?" (Kurogami)

"Yes, I used my real standing in the mafia world to ask a favor from the Vongola's boss."

"V-Vongola…?" (Raiga)

"Yes, the Vongola Famiglia is the strongest Famiglia in Italy. The Vongola are quite mad that this Famiglia lied to them for capturing you kids when you and your families have no connections to the mafia world and selling you all. I will explain about all the mafia Famiglia after explain the basic things."

Shirogami's stomach growled and she blushed. "I-I am… hungry…"

Bard looks at her and she blushed more while looking away.

Bard raised an eyebrow. "Do all of you need some food?"

All the kids looked to each other and silently decided that Tenko should ask Bard because they do not trust him completely yet.

"Yes, we would like some food… if it is alright."

Bard nods and kept the first-aid kit with his illusions while taking out five plates of food for the kids.

"Eat… I will come back here every night to give you food and heal all your wounds until Vongola comes. But if I were to saw you kids in the morning, I will have to pretend I do not know you kids. You kids have to pretend to be still weak and do not know me as well."

"W-Why…?"

"I do not want the Ostaggio to know about my real abilities. As far as they are concerned, I am just a chef with no power or standing in the mafia world and cannot fight at all. Now, please eat."

The five kids nod and begin eating. After they have finished, Bard uses his illusions to make the five plates disappeared. Then, they talked until it was time for Bard to prepare breakfast for everyone else.

"I need to go now and prepare meals for the boss and other people. Please go back to your previous places and sleep. Get as much rest as possible before the guards come in and begin what they do to you every day."

The five kids paled while nodding and went back to their places to sleep. Bard looks at them for the last time and cursed the Ostaggio's boss in his mind more before disappearing with the mists back to his room.

**~ KHR ~**

Mists surround Bard's room and Bard appeared. He changed his clothes to what he normally wears and drank a cup of coffee. He then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the Famiglia.

At late night again, he visited the five kids in the cell again and talked to them. They talked about their own family, the outside world and the mafia world.

Bard also went to the room where the riches of the families the Ostaggio killed are kept and took the items that belong to the five kids' families and kept it into a bag.

In short, Bard continued on to cook meals for the Ostaggio Famiglia and visits the five kids in the cell late at night until the day comes for the Vongola to attack. The relationship between Bard and the kids were improving daily and soon the kids treat him as their older-brother figure.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A week later ~**

**~ The forest surrounding Ostaggio Famiglia's HQ ~**

Timiteo, Coyote, Visconti, Bouche and their subordinates were preparing to attack the Ostaggio. Bouche sets a sound barrier around them while Timiteo went to the front of them and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Everyone, we will be attacking the Ostaggio now. Cloud flames user will be attack the above floors with the Mist flames user. Make sure all of the enemies are died and no casualties on our side. Visconti and Bouche will take care of the boss and his guards."

Visconti and his subordinates looked at Bouche and his subordinates. They both looked at each other for a while and nod and then looked away.

Timiteo signed. "Coyote's team will attack the underground floor. Coyote and I will follow from behind everyone. Go!"

All of them gave a war cry and rushed to attack the Ostaggio Famiglia's HQ while the sound barrier that surrounds them disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Ostaggio Famiglia's HQ ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

The front of the building exploded and made the whole building shake. I put down the things I was holding and looked up the ceiling while the alarms around the building started ringing. "It has started…"

Mists surround me and I disappeared to the underground cell where the kids are before the guards saw me.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Attacking the Ostaggio Famiglia ~**

**~ Timiteo's Point Of View ~**

Visconti and Bouche along with their subordinates rushed into the building after the bomb exploded. The subordinates fought their way up the building and completely destroyed everything.

Coyote and his subordinates attacked the underground cells while I followed them from behind.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the underground cell ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

I appeared with the mists in the underground cell and can hear the shouts of gun shooting. The five kids were together, hugging each other while trembling because of what is happening around them.

I went to them and used my pick-locking skills to set them free. After they were all free, they immediately hugged me because of the gun shooting and shouting.

"W-What is… happening, Bard-nii?"

"The Vongola are attacking. You will be free soon."

"S-Scary…"

I smiled at them. "I will be bringing you to the kitchen first, they will attack that place last for sure."

Shirogami buried her face into my clothes. "I am hungry…"

"I will give you some food as well when we go to the kitchen," and I took Kurogami and Shirogami into my hands. "Hold on to me boys."

The three boys nod and hold onto me. Mists surround us and we disappeared to the kitchen.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Timiteo's Point Of View ~**

When we pass by the underground cell, one of the subordinates broke down the door and I went in. I saw no kids at all in the cell but I saw the chains. My Hyper Intuition also told me that the kids are somewhere safe.

Coyote walked to me and hissed. "Where are the kids?"

I shake my head. "They are not here. I am sure that 'The Hawk' brought them to safety when the Ostaggio's attention was focused on our attack. Let us continue the attack. I am sure we will see them soon."

Coyote nods and waved to his subordinates. His subordinates nod and continued the attack.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the kitchen ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

Mists surround a spot and we appeared. I brought the kids to a corner and put the twin there along with the three boys.

I then took out some food and give it to them. "Here, have this while I do what I plan to do. Remember, no matter what happens you are not to come out… even if I were to die."

Shirogami eyes widened and grabbed my hand while shaking her head. "N-No! I do not want you to die! Even if it is for testing something…"

I raffled her hair. "No, you have to remember that I cannot die that easily. I am just doing this to see whether they will be good enough to take care of you and provide you with safety."

Shirogami hugged me and cried. "Promise us… that you will not leave us and stay with us." The four others were looking at me with tears as well.

I hugged them back. "I promise you I will stay with you kids as long as I am able. Now hide and be quiet because I do not need the guards to use any of you as hostages if they find any of you."

They nod and I stood up while they hide quietly in the corner and having the food I gave them.

I walked out of the corner and faced the door. Then, the door was kicked open and many guns were pointed to me. I just raised my hands and put them behind my head while smirking.

**~ KHR ~ **

**~ Timiteo's Point Of View ~**

We reached the kitchen and one of the subordinates kicked the door opened. They then pointed their guns to a person inside the kitchen. The person raised his hands and puts them behind his head while smirking.

Coyote walked forward and narrowed his eyes on the person. "Who are you?"

The person raised an eyebrow and smirked even more. "Is it not obvious? I am a chef, the main chef of this Famiglia actually with no connection to the mafia world what so ever."

I mentally signed. This person will get on Coyote's nerves. Suddenly, my Hyper Intuition told me to stop Coyote from doing anything else because 'The Hawk' is him!

"Yo-"

Before Coyote continue to say, I went forward and stood beside Coyote. "Stop and all of you put down your weapons! You are not to hurt him in any way! All subordinates please stand outside until you are all called back in!"

The subordinates were confused but complied. They put down their guns and stepped back out of the kitchen.

Coyote looks at me confusingly. "Nono… who is this?!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Timiteo ignored Coyote's question and looked at Bard while chuckling. "This is a real surprise. So, what is your name?"

Bard folded his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not already know it?"

"No, I want to know your true name."

Bard laughed. "I guess you are right. My name is Bard, a chef that pretends not to have any connections to the mafia world."

"Ho~ you are really interesting. We will talk about everything later. For now, where are the five kids you wanted me to save? You brought them here to hide when the Ostaggio's focus was on our attack."

Bard smirked. "As expected of your Hyper Intuition, yes they are here. I will bring them out for you to see them."

Timiteo nods. "Please do."

Bard nods and went to the corner where the five kids are currently hiding.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Bard's Point Of View ~**

I went to the corner where I hid the five kids.

I bend down to their level and smiled. "It looks like they pass my test. It is time to go to your new house."

All the five kids nod. I took Kurogami and Shirogami into my hands and carried them. I stood up and the three boys wrapped themselves around me.

I chuckled. "Everything will be alright," and walked with the kids to where Vongola Nono is.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Timiteo's Point Of View ~**

After Bard left, Coyote turned to me. "What just happened?"

I signed. "Coyote… did you not pay attention just now? That guy just now was the one who gave us the information about Ostaggio's real activities."

"What…?! That guy just now is the freelance informant, 'The Hawk'!"

I nod. "You are too loud, but yes it is him. He did say he is not in a high ranking position in the Ostaggio when he asked us for help."

Coyote just signed. "And, where are the five kids?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Again, were you not paying attention? I told him to get the five kids. He was the one who hide them after all." Then, I saw someone coming from where Bard left. "Hmm~ looks like they are coming. Everyone, please do not simply injure the chef as he is bringing five kids along with him."

Coyote signed. "Fine Nono…"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Bard walked to Timiteo. "There are the kids I told you about, three boys and two girls. The girls are twins if you are wondering."

The five kids look at Timiteo and buried their faces into Bard's clothes.

Timiteo chuckled. "They are attached to you are they not?"

"So it would seem. Considering the amount of time I spend talking and healing them, it is not really a surprise."

Suddenly, Bard sensed something and tched. He puts down the two girls he was holding and they wrapped themselves around him. The Vongola did not sense anything, even Timiteo.

Timiteo was confused. "What are you doing?"

Bard ignored him and bends down to the five kids' level. "You all trust me right?" and the five kids nod. "Please close your ears and do not see what I am about to do."

Tenko whispered. "There are two assassins on top of the ceiling. They cannot do anything because you cast a barrier around us and Nono's subordinates."

Bard raffled his hair and stood up. "That is right Tenko, your observation skills are improving. Please do as I say now."

The five kids nod and close their ears with their hands while closing their eyes.

Bard signed and quickly put together gun pieces he hides around his body. "Assassins these days…" He snapped his fingers and the barrier around them disappeared while Bard quickly shoots down the two assassins. "Should never let their presence be known…"

Bard then separated the gun pieces and hides it back around his body while the two assassins' body fell to the ground, dead.

Timiteo looks to the two dead assassins on the ground and then to Bard. "You sensed them before I did? How…?"

Bard smirked. "Through many years of experience…" He looked to the kids and raffled their hair. "It is okay now. You can open your eyes."

The five kids slowly opened their eyes and looked to Bard. Bard smiled at them while blocking their view to the two dead bodies on the floor.

Then, one of Visconti's subordinate arrived and told Timiteo that the Ostaggio's boss and all his subordinates have been eliminated. He was then followed by Bouche's subordinate reporting practically the same thing.

Timiteo chuckled and told everyone to return to Vongola HQ. Coyote made the whole Ostaggio HQ burn to the ground after everyone left the building and all of them return to Vongola HQ.

**~ KHR ~**

After much discussion between Timiteo, his guardians and Iemitsu (Bard thinks he is a b*****d as well!), it was decided that Bard will become the main chef for Vongola HQ while continuing his work as a freelance informant, 'The Hawk' secretly for if 'The Hawk' suddenly disappeared from the mafia world, it will be really troublesome to deal with.

Iemitsu decided to take Basil in as his apprentice and train him to become the next CEDEF head as he saw Basil's potential to have rain flames and among other reasons. Raiga, Tenko, Kurogami and Shirogami did not want to be separated from Bard so they stayed in Vongola HQ to work as servants. They were taught by the servants of the mansion how to serve for the two years. After two years of learning, Bard taught them about fighting, weapons and dying will flames while they continue to do their jobs.

Bard also returned the items he took from 'the room' to the five kids as the items belonged to their family.

After the four kids were trained for five years they were discovered to have the three rarest flames in mafia history (each having one, with the twins sharing the same flames), Timiteo made them into a secret fighting team that listens directly from him only with Tenko as leader and Bard guiding them from behind the scenes. They were occasionally sent out on secret missions and sometimes a certain freelance hitman will join them in their mission to help them as well.

Each of them too received a ring with that they have to keep with them always as a necklace given to them by Molte, saying that Timiteo requested Silence to make it for them as they are the night guardians which they have no idea what it meant.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Author's note ~**

**More about the night guardians will be explained in later chapters.**


	9. Chapter 09 - The Explanation

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!**

Full Summary: Sequel to 'Sky Series 01: The Different Sky'. Molte has finished training Mukuro and his gang for five months and is now preparing to attack the Vongola Famiglia's HQ. The Vongola Primo Generation also gave him the title and proof that he is the 'second VPG' before they disappeared. Next, Molte attacked the Vongola Famiglia's HQ and in the end, became Vongola Nono's personal bodyguard. What will happen to Molte during his stay in the Vongola Famiglia's HQ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other animes and mangas characters that I use in this story. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Flames / Attacks **

{Talk} **–** French

[Talk] – Chinese

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 09 – The Explanation**

Once Timiteo reached the front door of the Vongola's HQ, Molte had already disappeared to the library to read more books. Timiteo shakes his head in amusement at his behaviour and opened the door into the house while closing the door.

A maid greeted him. "Welcome back Nono-sama, Coyote-sama told me to tell you that all your guardians have gathered in the meeting once you have returned, and you should go there… along with the hitman who went along with you to where you went."

"Hmm~" Timiteo looks at the clock and smiled. "It is almost noon. Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome Nono-sama." The maid bowed and went back to do her work.

Timiteo then started walking to the meeting room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the meeting room ~**

Coyote and the rest of the guardians were sitting around the table.

Visconti folded his hands. "Why did Nono wants us to come back today for an emergency meeting?"

Bouche smirked. "Something happened to the base yesterday did it not?"

"Why did our rings glow just now?"

Coyote signed and grumbled. "All will be answered once Nono comes back with the boy."

Then, the door opened and Nono walked in.

**~ KHR ~**

Timiteo walked into the room and closed the door.

Coyote walked to him, worried. "How was it? Did he do anything to you?"

Timiteo chuckled. "No, he did not do anything to me. He did let me see something I desired though, but that is all."

Coyote was still worried but nods and they went to sit down on their seats.

The sitting arrangements were Timiteo sitting at the head of the table with Coyote in his right seat followed by Gamauche and Visconti and on Timiteo's left seat was Schnitten followed by Brow and Bouche.

Timiteo cleared his throat. "You are all wondering why I called for an emergency meeting right now right?" and everyone who was does not know about the attack nod. "Coyote, please tell everyone what happened yesterday."

Coyote nods and signed. "Yesterday, our HQ was attacked."

Schnitten and Gamauche looked away shamefully and Brow was shocked. Visconti's and Bouche's faces remained blank, but inside they were seething in rage because someone had dare attack the HQ.

Coyote continued. "The attacker attacked from the front gate. He killed the guards of the main entrance and destroyed the front door while we prepared to fight him. Gamauche guarded the first floor. The second floor was guarded by Schnitten and the third floor by me. The attacker casually walked into the house and when Gamauche's subordinates attacked him, he killed them all."

Brow slammed his hands onto the table. "WHAT…?!"

Visconti hummed. "Wait, if he really killed them all… why did I not saw their corpses in the death room? I am in charge of inspecting and preparing the corpses after all."

Coyote signed. "I will explain that later. As I was saying, the attacker then engaged Gamauche in battle and defeated him in less than a minute."

Brow, Visconti and Bouche looked at him with an 'I-knew-it' look.

Gamauche saw their looks and twitched while grumbling. "You do not know who you are dealing with, that boy is stronger than he looks…" and continued to speak. "The attacker knocked Gamauche out and gently puts his body onto the floor."

Gamauche's eyes widened. "Seriously…?"

"Yes, I saw it from the CCTV room."

"The attacker proceeded to the second floor and practically did the same thing to Schnitten and his subordinates. He then walked to the third floor and did the same thing to my subordinates and me."

Bouche raised an eyebrow. "Could you not contact anyone outside of this base to help you? What about the CEDEF?"

Coyote shakes his head. "For some reason, we could not. We were completely cut off from contacting the outside world. The CEDEF did not know we were under attack. The attacker must have something to do with that. Anyway, after the attacker defeated me, he entered Nono's office."

"What happened about that?"

"He entered my office…"

Everyone turns to him.

"Does your office door not prevent anyone who wants to kill you to enter?"

"The attacker did not want to kill me, so the office door lets him in. anyway, we both fought for a few hours. In the end, he trapped me with a dagger over my neck and I was bleeding heavily, on the verge of death. The attacker did not get a scratch on him at all when fighting with me."

All his guardians' (except Visconti and Bouche) eyes' widened.

"Nono, if you were injured that badly, how are you moving right now?"

"He healed me. In fact, he told me he did not kill anyone when he attacked here and he healed all the subordinates and the three guardians who attacked him. He then erased all our subordinates and servants memories of his attack. Right now, only we seven know that he actually attacked our base since I told you."

"O~ and who is this attacker? To be able to defeat so many people without killing them is a potential ally. We will need to know why he attacked this base though."

"The attacker is rumoured to be stronger than the strongest hitman in the world, the freelance hitman, Molte."

Everyone was silent… until Visconti spoke up. "So… the rumours were true after all. Where is he now anyway?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Nono where is the brat?"

Suddenly, a bullet gaze his cheek and left a line of blood dripping down. The five other guardians (except Timiteo) were shocked but did not show it.

Somewhere in the shadows, a voice spoke. "Call me a brat again Coyote-sama, and this time I will make sure to shoot at a more painful place and you will truly regret it."

Timiteo signed and looked at the shadows. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the beginning of the meeting, I was reading a book while listening to the meeting."

'_D**n it, I did not even sense him,' _and Coyote wiped away the blood. "And you were okay being called a 'child'…"

"I would rather be called a 'child' than a brat Coyote-sama."

Timiteo signed again. "Come out and introduce yourself."

"Okay…" The shadows shifted and a child came out. "My name is Molte, a freelance hitman. Nice to meet you," and flipped a page on the book he is currently reading.

All of them saw this and sweat-dropped. _'He is in front of the strongest mafia Famiglia's boss and guardians… and he is not afraid… at all…?'_

Molte smirked. "Even if you seven were to attack me together now, you will lose… badly."

'_He can read minds too?!'_

Molte chuckled. "No, I do not read minds. You just express too much." _'Although your faces are blank, I know what all of you are thinking though~'_

Visconti folded his hands. "So… please explain why you attacked our base yesterday?"

"I attacked here in order to test Vongola Famiglia's strength and ability."

"How did we do on that?"

"Your Famiglia is in my good list. If you are like other mafia Famiglia who are in my bad list, I would really have to kill you all and destroy your existence."

"What do you mean by 'if we are like other mafia Famiglia who are in your bad list'?"

"When I attacked other mafia Famiglia, the upper echelons would leave all the dirty work to their subordinates. Even if the subordinates are too injured or died, they did not care about them and stepped on their corpses to attack me back. They also called them all kinds of names that should not be said out loud…" and the room temperature became cold. "I would in no doubt send them all to h**l for that…"

The six guardians' shivered slightly and Timiteo gulped mentally.

'_He really intends to change the mafia world… although indirectly since he is not destined to become the Vongola Decimo in this world…'_

Molte continued. "If you were to become a mafia Famiglia like that in the near future, I do not care if I will be making all your allied Famiglia into my enemies, I will completely destroy you with your allied Famiglia… and I have the power to do just that."

All of them nod in fear (including Timiteo) and the temperature became normal again.

'_This hitman is not to be underestimated, even if he is still a child!'_

"Well then, what else would you like to know?"

"How do you know about the real duty of the Sky and the guardians?"

Molte closed the book he was reading and kept it into his clothes while looking at them. "Your Vongola rings glowed just now before Timiteo-sama came, did it not?"

Timiteo and his guardians nod. "Yes, the second 'VPG' was chosen."

Molte smirked. "I am the second 'VPG' that was chosen by Giotto-sama, his guardians and his personal guard."

"What proof do you have?"

Molte took off the necklace given to him by Giotto and the others and lets the all of Vongola Nono's generation inspect it.

"How is this possible?"

"Every generation have tired to have a 'VPG' and did not succeed, even Nono was not able to. How did you do it?"

"Do you know the requirements to become a 'VPG'?"

"No, we do not know what is required to have a person become a 'VPG'."

Molte signed mentally. "There are four requirements needed to become a 'VPG'. The first requirement is that you must be related to the current boss of Vongola."

"You are related to Nono? How…?"

"Only the Sky may know and nobody else, it is too dangerous to let it out just yet. The second requirement is that Vongola Primo and his guardians must approach you willingly to judge you and train you a little. The third is that you must have an item that is made by the will of Vongola Primo, his guardians and his personal guard."

"Ho~ this was made by their will?"

"Yes, the fourth and most important requirement is that as long as there is one 'VPG' still alive, the 'VPG' will still be the same even if the boss of the Famiglia still changes."

All of them were shocked.

"The first 'VPG' is Primo's younger twin brother. He is still alive after all this time?"

"Yes, he died just recently and I inherited his position."

Gamauche signed. "There is still too much we do not know."

"I am sorry, but I am unable to tell you all everything except to Timiteo-sama right now. You do not have to worry. I will protect Timiteo-sama with my life that is one of the duties of the 'VPG' after all."

"So that is how it is," and Timiteo signed. "Remember the fact that a new 'VPG' exist now can only be known by the current boss and his guardians only, it is written in the rule book after all. We cannot tell anyone about this, even the Decimo heir about this. The next generation will learn about this by themselves. We will introduce him to the mafia world that I hired him as a personal bodyguard for me without revealing his 'VPG' status."

Everyone agreed. "Okay Nono."

"Well, I am going back to the library to continue to read books. Ja ne~"

Molte walked into the shadows and disappeared back to the library.

Gamauche pointed to where Molte had just left. "How did he do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Nono, do you really trust that child?"

Timiteo nods. "Yes, he has already told me about everything he knows. He did not lie to me and my Hyper Intuition told me to trust him. With him around, things will get more interesting from now on. Remember, everything said in this room cannot be repeated, dismiss."

And with that, the meeting was over.

**~ KHR ~**

Everyone left the meeting room. Timiteo went back to do his paperwork. Coyote, Schnitten and Gamauche went back to training their subordinates. Brow, Visconti and Bouche rested for a while before going back to their missions.

At night when everyone was asleep, Li explained everything about himself to Molte. Molte was quite surprised to learn everything about his foster father's secrets.

A day later, Timiteo announced to everyone in the mafia world that from now on Molte will be his personal guard. When Timiteo was announcing this, Iemitsu felt murderous eyes looking at him from the shadows and shivered. He did not know why, but somebody in the mafia world wants to kill him but could not and will make his life much more difficult than before.

**Please review~**


End file.
